


Blue Skies

by rurousha



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurousha/pseuds/rurousha
Summary: Leo and Ray take a moment before going home.
Relationships: Earth-X Leonard "Leo" Snart/Ray Terrill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Blue Skies

Earth-1  
Central City  
December 2018

Ray was nursing tense shoulders and a badly bruised back when he realized that Leo was not inside STAR Labs. Cisco was ready to take them back to Earth-X. He eventually found him sitting on the roof of the building with his legs hanging dangerously off the edge.

“Hey handsome,” Ray said to announce his approach. Not that Leo was ever unaware of his surroundings.

Leo’s head was tilted back, and he tilted further to look behind him at Ray. He smiled at him as Ray sat down beside him, shoulders touching.

“What are you doing up here? Cisco’s ready to take us home.”

“Just…” Leo waved his hand vaguely at the Central City skyline, “looking. Do you see that?”

“What?” Ray scanned the horizon. “I mean, yeah, it’s nice out. No blimps or fires. The sun’s…”

Ray cut himself off as he realized what Leo meant. The sun was shining. There were wispy white clouds against a clear blue backdrop.

“You’ve never seen a blue sky before.”

Leo didn’t respond. He just stared.


End file.
